onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shanks
Czerwonowłosy Shanks (赤髪のシャンクス Akagami no Shankusu) jest jednym z Yonko oraz kapitanem załogi Piratów Czerwonowłosego. Jest bliskim przyjacielem Luffy'ego z dzieciństwa. Uratował on go przed pożarciem od Króla Mórz. Zainspirował on również Słomianego do zostania piratem oraz podarował mu swój Słomkowy Kapelusz, który Luffy ma mu zwrócić po tym jak stanie się wielkim piratem. Wygląd Shanks jest wysokim czerwonowłosym mężczyzną. Na ramionach zazwyczaj posiada zarzuconą czarną pelerynę. Zanim podarował swój słomiany kapelusz Luffy'emu, ten nosił go przez długi czas po tym jak sam dostał go od swojego kapitana. Początkowo nosił luźne brązowe spodnie ze złotymi guzikami. Niedawno jednak zauważono podobną parę spodni, jednak luźniejszą oraz z wzorami kwiatów. We wszystkich jego dotychczasowych występach nosi do połowy zapiętą białą koszulę, a wokół talii przepasany ma duży czerwony pas, do którego wkłada swoją szablę. Nosi również parę sandałów. Jest nieogolony, z krótką, niechlujną brodą. Najbardziej wyróżniającą cechą wyglądu Shanks'a są jego czerwone włosy, od których zdobył przydomek "Czerwonowłosy Shanks". Kolejną wyróżniającą się rzeczą są trzy blizny na lewym oku, które spowodował Czarnobrody. Shanks stracił również rękę podczas ratowania Luffy'ego przed pożarciem od Króla Mórz. Charakter Relacje Załogi Piraci Czerwonowłosego Piraci Rogera Przyjaciele Monkey D. Luffy Makino Piraci Białobrodego Portgas D. Ace Edward Newgate Marco Dracule Mihawk Wrogowie Światowy Rząd Marynarka Buggy Yonko Marshall D. Teach Umiejętności Szermierka Haki Haoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Bronie Historia Szatański owoc Buggy'ego thumb|Buggy obwiniający Shanksa.|left Za czasów pływania pod banderą króla piratów razem z Buggym rozmawiał o swoich marzeniach. Pewnego dnia, wieczorem po pokonaniu wrogich piratów wystraszył Buggy'iego i ten przez przypadek połknął diabelski owoc, który chciał sprzedać za 100,000,000. Klaun wskoczył do morza za swoją mapą skarbów lecz zaczął tonąć. Uratował go Czerwonowłosy. Buggy obwinia Shanksa za to, że stracił zdolność pływania. Przeszłość Luffy'ego Shanks od roku stacjonował w wiosce Foosha. Tam był w dobrych relacjach z siedmioletnim Luffy'm. Luffy chciał dołączyć do jego załogi, jednak nie umiał pływać. Shanks śmiał się z niego i ignorował jego prośby. Gdy załoga Shanksa podjudzała Luffy'ego, by ten został piratem, Shanks ich lekko tęperował. Któryś załogant zaproponował, by Luffy wziął udział w jednej wyprawie. Shanks odpowiedział, że weźmie udział zamiast jednego z nich. Wtedy piraci dali już spokój w tej sprawie. Shanks dopowiedział Luffy'emu, że jest za młody i niech poczeka z dziesięć lat. Shanks dał mu się napić soku. Gdy Luffy chętnie wypił uznał go za dziecko. Do Makino powiedział, że lubi dręczyć tego chłopca. Bez kultury wtargnął bantyda Higuma, który chciał kupić sake. Makino powiedziała, że nie ma sake, więc Higuma zauważył, że piraci piją sake. Shanks uprzejmie podał Higumie nieotwieraną butelkę sake i przeprosił. Bandyta rozbił tę butelkę o głowę Czerwonowłosego. Higuma warknął na Shanksa sądząc, że ten go nie szanuje i pokazał swój list gończy (8 milionów beli za głowę). Pochwalił się też tym jaki jest brutalny. Shanks zignorował to i zaczął sprzątać podłogę z kawałków szkła. Higuma machnął szablą po blacie baru rozbijając szklanki i talerze na nim. Bandyta wyszedł i wszyscy poza Luffy'm żaczęli się śmiać. Chłopiec uznał to za żałosne i wyszedł z baru obrażając Shanksa słownie. Shanks złapał jego rękę, a ta się rościągnęła, bo ten zjadł owoc Gomu Gomu no Mi przejęty ze statku wroga. Shanks skarcił Luffy'ego i uświadomił go, że to był skarb, a sam chłopak nie będzie mógł już pływać. Piraci Czerwonowłosego ruszyli na kolejną wyprawę. Gdy wrócili widzieli jak Higuma postanowił zabić Luffy'ego. Jeden z bandytów Higumy przystawił mu pistolet do skroni, ale został zabity przez Lucky Roo. Wtedy Shanks powiedział pamiętne słowa o tym, że nie wybacza tym, którzy skrzywdzili jego przyjaciół. Gdy Higuma uciekł z Luffy'm na morze Shanks zaczął panikować. Kapitan odnalazł przyjaciela i go uratował z paszczy Króla Mórz używając Haki Dominacji. Niestety wówczas Shanks stracił swoją lewą rękę. Mimo to pirat próbował pocieszyć młodego gumiaka. Gdy Piraci odpływali Luffy powiedział, że zostanie piratem bez pomocy Shanksa. Wtedy Czerwonowłosy powiedział, że i tak by go nie zabrał, bo nie nadaje się na pirata. Luffy odwrzeszczał, że będzie miał lepszą załogę niż ma Shanks i zostanie Królem Piratów. Shanks dał Luffy'emu swój kapelusz na przechowanie. Fabuła Saga East Blue Akt Loguetown Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Wiadomość od Białobrodego Saga CP9 Akt Po Enies Lobby Spotkanie z Białobrodym Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Impel Down Przygotowanie do wojny Akt Marineford Zakończenie wojny Akt Po Wojnie Cichy Pogrzeb Walki * Piraci Rogera kontra Piraci Białobrodego * Piraci Rogera kontra Piraci Złotego Lwa * Shanks kontra Marshall D. Teach * Shanks kontra Dracule Mihawk * Shanks kontra Edward Newgate * Piraci Czerwonowłosego i Załoga Kaido * Shanks kontra Akainu Wczesne One Piece Różnice między mangą a anime Ciekawostki Twierdzi on, że postawił swoją lewą rękę postawił na nową generacje jest podobny do Gildartsa z Fairy Tail Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Piraci Czerwonowłosego Kategoria:Piraci Rogera Kategoria:Yonko Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki Kategoria:Postacie z West Blue Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue